


Голые коленки детектива

by Lomion



Series: Baker street 221b [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: Жара, шорты, голые коленки Шерлока, а так же их влияние на Джона и на окружающих.





	

Небывалая жара накрыла душным куполом обычно прохладные лондонские улицы. Черные крыши домов, раскалившись от беспощадных солнечных лучей, дышали в вышину неба жарким мерцающим маревом. Необычайное дело: +30 в Лондоне в начале июня. Однако вопреки мнению вездесущих журналистов, что, не останавливаясь, твердили всю неделю о стрессовом состоянии из-за жары, которое обязательно спровоцирует волну преступности среди людей со слабой психикой, дела обстояли диаметрально противоположным образом: вот уже три дня как ничего интересного в криминальной хронике не наблюдалось. 

Обдумав варианты, Джон решил, что даже психам лень в такую жару делать что-либо, кроме как искать спасение в кондиционируемом помещении, причем желательно с баночкой холодного пивка. Дописав эти свои соображения в блог, Джон поднялся из кресла и пошел на кухню за старым добрый чешским Будвайзером. Натура доктора запротестовала было, но в стрессовой ситуации тело было сильнее разума, и организм против волшебного холодного напитка не возражал, даже напротив: был искренне и безоговорочно счастлив. 

Жара, поселившаяся в квартире 221б по Бэйкер стрит, заставляла не только Джона отступать от своих принципов неупотребления алкоголя. Еще более пагубно она действовала на единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.

Шерлок полулежал в кресле. То есть, как... Он не был бы сам собой, если бы не уселся в кресло поперек, свесив босые ноги с подлокотника. Выходящие на южную сторону окна гостиной были открыты, но плотно зашторены, поэтому к духоте здесь прибавлялся еще и сумрачный таинственный полумрак.

У Холмса даже не было сил скулить о том, насколько ему скучно вот уже на протяжении нескольких дней. Правда, как справедливо полагал доктор, к вечеру ситуация обязательно изменится: жара пойдет на убыль и скука Шерлока начнет нарастать пропорционально снижению температуры. Пока же детектив размеренно опускал руку в большую миску с черешней, отправлял ярко оранжевые шарики фруктов в рот, после чего, доставал изо рта косточку и прицельно выпускал ее из пальцев в сторону стоящего на каминной полке старины-черепа. С того памятного дня, когда под запретом оказались все виды огнестрельного оружия, Шерлок придумал множество способов тренироваться в меткости. Хорошо еще что в этот раз объектом его внимания стал череп, а не пятая точка его любимого доктора, вытирающего очередное невыводимое «экспериментальное» пятно с пола в кухне.

Поэтому Джон был благодарен судьбе за наличие в гостиной черепа. Иногда доктор ловил себя на мысли, что при желании в выражении провалов глазниц можно было прочитать эмоции их молчаливого соседа. Уотсон скинул наваждение, тряхнув головой, схватился за ручку холодильника и крикнул:  
\- Тебе захватить что-нибудь?  
\- Мммм.... - невнятно донеслось из гостиной.  
\- Шерлок?  
\- Захвати гильятину, Джон, - пробурчал себе под нос Холмс.  
\- Что, прости?

Шерлок лениво обернулся, стараясь не менять общего положения тела в кресле, и крикнул:  
\- Ничего.

Доктор открыл бутылку светлого пива и развалился на диване в гостиной. Ни распитие спиртного до обеда, ни праздное валяние на диване были, в целом, не свойственны Джону, но проклятая жара внесла свои коррективы.

В момент, когда в доме 221б по Бэйкер стрит зазвонил телефон, ничего не предвещало беды. То есть, вообще ничего: Шерлок запустил еще одной косточкой прямо черепу в глаз, а доктор сделал первый большой глоток холодного пива.

Телефон издавал истошные трели и не собирался замолкать. Джон тяжело вздохнул и поднялся. На кухне, прежде чем ответить на звонок, измученный жарой доктор открыл дверцу холодильника, и почти полностью погрузился в него, и лишь затем нажал на кнопку приема вызова.

\- Слушаю, - коротко осведомился Уотсон, мечтая только об одном – попросить в этом холодильнике политического убежища.  
\- Кто там, Джон? – поинтересовался Шерлок, не удосужившись на этот раз даже повернуться в кресле, лишь выгнувшись по-кошачьи, запрокинув голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Джона вверхтормашками.  
\- Лестрейд, - коротко ответил Джон, торопливо, но с сожалением захлопывая дверцу холодильника.  
Шерлок сглотнул, отчего повисшие кудряшки дрогнули, а кадык скакнул на шее.  
\- Вот черт, - жалобно проскулил детектив.  
\- Шерлок? И почему такой грустный тон? У тебя вырисовывается дело, радуйся!  
Холмс надулся, сложив губки гузкой, и пробормотал что-то невразумительное…  
\- Что, прости? Не расслышал тебя, Шерлок.  
\- Не могу я пойти…  
\- Почему же?  
Детектив насупился еще больше и отвернулся, пробурчав что-то нечленораздельное.  
\- Шерлок, ты вообще с кем говоришь? Ты можешь хоть раз сказать что-то в лицо, а не углу комнаты?  
\- Жарко мне! Идти не в чем!  
\- То есть как? – опешил Уотсон. – Надень светлые брюки, рубашку и пойдем. Иначе ты меня в гроб загонишь своей скукой! Не обсуждается, Шерлок.  
\- Не пойду, - припечатал кудрявый и запустил очередной косточкой в череп.  
\- Пойдешь!

Джон справедливо прикинул, что его несносный друг и любовник скоро станет от скуки и навалившейся жары абсолютно невыносим. Утвердившись в этой мысли, доктор кивнул сам себе и направился в спальню, собираясь вытрясти из шерлоковского шкафа все вещи, чтобы найти хоть что-то летнее. А потом задумался: если Шерлок так уверен, что у него ничего нет, может быть, стоит воспользоваться ситуацией? Джон усмехнулся: представив детектива в трико и кроссовках. Потом мысленно надел на него панамку и засмеялся. Из гостиной послышался какой-то шум, а затем вопрос: «Джон, ты что-то придумал?»  
\- Придумал, - прокричал Уотсон, едва сдерживаясь от смеха, и, развернувшись, отправился к себе. Где-то у него должны были остаться кое-какие вещи…

*****

Лестрейда они признали не сразу. То есть, увидели-то прямо с порога, вот только мозг отказывался соотнести образ стоящего над телом интересного мужчины с образом простоватого, вечно измученного недосыпом, дрянным кофе и ненормированным рабочим днем инспектором Скотленд Ярда. На Греге были светлые льняные брюки и футболка. Как оказалось, сотрудники полиции держат себя в форме и с успехом могут выглядеть пристойно, не прикрываясь полами строгого пиджака и бежевого бесформенного безразмерного плаща.  
Шерлок в очередной раз позавидовал людям, у которых есть летние брюки, и, насупившись, подтянул шорты. Джон взирал на детектива с улыбкой: мыслеобраз надетой на Шерлока панамы не хотел покидать голову… Джон хрюкнул в кулак, пытаясь еще больше не смущать Шерлока, и встал в уголке, наблюдать за действом.

Надо признать, уговорить Шерлока было не так уж и сложно. Почти как любого ребенка. Впрочем, Джон лучше других знал, что не стоит обманываться этой показушной шерлоковской непосредственностью. Когда дело доходило до пастели, Шерлок превращался в ураган. Он мог властвовать, доминировать, подчинять одним только взглядом, в такие ночи Джон вспоминал, что он солдат, что слушаться чужих приказов, он умел и делал это, не задумываясь. Но это было только полбеды, то есть, половина Шерлока. Иногда случалось диаметрально противоположное и Шерлок становился податлив и неуверен, потрясающе и искренне смущался, заливаясь ярким румянцем, и вздыхал отрывисто, произнося имя Джона, и тогда доктор чувствовал себя первооткрывателем, каждый раз узнавая очередной неизвестный доселе оттенок палитры Шерлока. Воспоминания всплыли в голове доктора слишком ярко, так, что пришлось сглотнуть, пожалев, что сейчас они с его любимым детективом не дома и не вдвоем. А уж созерцать шерлоковы пальчики в сланцах, зная, как в моменты особого наслаждения он чуть поджимает их… Ох, определенно стоило подумать о последствиях подобных размышлений раньше, но Джон никогда не был силен в логике. А уж при виде любовника отключался совсем.

Шерлок налетел на труп как коршун, отогнав размахиванием рук и ног всех, кто приближался к телу на расстояние ближе метра. Андерсону досталось, как обычно, больше всех, но из-за жаркой погоды патологоанатом был только рад избавить всех от своего присутствия и скрыться хотя бы на время в утробе кондиционированного автомобиля. Салли с завистью посмотрела на капитуляцию коллеги, но Шерлоку ничего не сказала. А вдруг психи от жары буйными становятся? Вскоре она поспешила присоединиться к вернувшемуся в комнату любовнику, углядев у того в руках стакан с соком. Уютно устроившись у подоконника, они начали разглядывать детектива, который сегодня, наконец, оправдывал свой возраст. Шорты и футболка сразу же делали его похожим на подростка, каковым по поведению он и являлся.

Сам же Шерлок все больше раздражался. Казалось, каждый сотрудник полиции, находящийся в помещении, не просто смотрит на него, но и тихонько хихикает. Несколько раз, резко обернувшись, Шерлок ловил краем взгляда улыбки, которые Донован с Андерсеном прятали от него в стаканах с соком, и это бесило и отвлекало. Не стоило соглашаться на предложение Джона. Но он так просил. Шерлок задумался: Джон никогда еще не был настолько… кхм… убедителен.

При мысли о том, какие доводы использовал хитроумный доктор, Шерлок покраснел.

«Ты же знаешь, как меня заводят твои ступни, Шерлок?»  
О, да! Он знал! Знал и беззастенчиво пользовался, расхаживая по дому босиком.

«Представляешь, что будет со мной, если я буду иметь возможность видеть их в течение дня?»  
Еще как представлял! Уж если одного вида свешенных с подлокотника кресла голых пяток было обычно достаточно для того, чтобы внимание Джона было приковано к Шерлоку, то что же будет сейчас, детективу, признаться, было просто интересно.

«А колени, Шерлок… Я говорил, что со мной происходит, когда я вижу твои колени?»  
Не говорил, но то, какое действие эта часть тела детектива имеет на доктора, было выявлено экспериментально. Колени – это особая часть, когда колени видно, Джон обязательно появляется рядом, чтобы начать их медленно гладить. Это проверено: результаты эксперимента всегда были одинаковыми, вне зависимости, проводил его Шерлок утром, днем, вечером, ночью, результат так же не зависел от времени года: Джон одинаково трепетно относился к коленкам Шерлока в любую погоду и при любом освещении. Доктор начинал с мягких поглаживаний, заканчивая каждый раз установкой Шерлока на эти самые колени в удобную для себя позу.

«А теперь представь, что ты ставишь новый эксперимент – проверяешь, сколько я смогу вытерпеть, прежде чем не наброшусь на тебя?»  
Прозвучало заманчиво, тем более, что Шерлок уже с утра думал о том, чтобы принять вместе с Джоном чуть прохладный душ, а потом взять его, прижимая к прохладному скользкому кафелю.

Ох… не стоило все это сейчас вспоминать. Все-таки шорты мало предназначены для того, чтобы скрывать эрекцию.

\- Ну и чего? – поинтересовался Лестрейд, возвращая Шерлока не землю.  
\- Не убийство, - констатировал детектив, поднимаясь с колен и впервые обратив внимание на текст футболки инспектора.

\- А что же? Убийство оно и есть. Вот бюст на полу, вот кровь на нем, вот вывернутые ящики. Очевидно, убийца что-то искал. И огрел нашего незадачливого мистера, - Лестрейд сверился с блокнотом, - мистера Пибоди по макушке, оставив в его черепе след в форме наполеоновского носа.

У Шерлока пропал дар речи…

Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь начнет рассказывать вам небылицы о том, как им удалось переспорить Шерлока Холмса, - не верьте ни единому слову. Потому что Шерлок спорить умел и любил, особенно, когда точно знал, что прав, а было это, не соврать, в девяноста девяти целых девяноста девяти сотых процентов случаев. И уж если случалось кому-то ввязаться в спор, то Шерлок расправлял крылья, прочищал горло, и заговаривал своего оппонента почти до смерти. Заткнуть его было нереально. Секретным приемом владел только Джон, но в силу определенных причин, прием этот подходит только для него – ибо Шерлок замолкал в случаях, когда его рот был занят Джоном, в прямом смысле.

… Сейчас же Шерлок молчал. И хмурился. Один раз покосился на доктора, затем поднял взгляд на Лестрейда.

\- Вот значит как, да? – почти обиженно проговорил он. – Не получилось подговорить Джона, он решил подговорить тебя?

\- О чем ты? – непонимающе уставился на него инспектор, и лицо его выражало настолько искреннее удивление, что только хорошо знакомый с Грегом человек смог бы углядеть искорки триумфа в его глазах.

Шерлок кивнул инспектору на надпись, после чего отвернулся и побрел в сторону выхода, намереваясь по дороге домой обдумать план мести. Грег улыбнулся своим мыслям, проведя широкой ладонью по груди, поправил очки, но узрев удаляющуюся спину Шерлока, поспешил догнать его.

\- Ну, так что с убийством? Почему ты считаешь, что этот случай не криминальный?

\- Джон, - не обращая на инспектора внимания, произнес Шерлок, - Нам пора, ты мне должен кое-что.

Уже коривший себя за опрометчивое желание узреть любовника в шортах Джон, коротко кивнул. То, что отражалось сейчас в глазах детектива, нельзя было перепутать ни с чем – вожделение. Ой-ей… Извинившись перед Лестрейдом одной лишь улыбкой, Джон бодро пошел за удаляющимся с места преступления Холмсом.

\- И все же, что с убийством? – крикнул вслед Грег.

Шерлок обернулся, и произнес:  
\- Почему бы тебе не спросить у Майкрофта?  
Джон понял, что чего-то не понял или упустил во время разговора.

\- При чем здесь твой брат? – делано удивился Грег.  
\- Да, собственно, почти ни при чем. Мне не нужна еще одна нянька в лице офицера полиции.  
\- Я знаю, - коротко ответил Грегори, после чего добавил. – Давай скажем так – я знаю, что нянька не нужна тебе.

\- Оу… - искренне удивившись, сменил гнев на милость Шерлок. – Вот значит как. Тогда ладно. 

Сделав шаг в сторону Лестрейда Шерлок быстро затараторил:  
\- Посмотри на его руки, у него в ладони зажат конверт, пустой конверт, посмотри на все ящики, они перерыты в тех местах, где обычно люди прячут ценные для них вещи, в остальном ни одежда, ни шкафы нетронуты, а теперь еще раз более внимательно посмотри на конверт, видишь, на нем странный белый след. Знаешь что это? Конечно, откуда тебе. Это след постамента того самого бюста, который приземлился на голову нашей жертве. Уяснил?

Грег немного смутился.  
\- То есть что же это? Смерть по неосторожности?

Детектив улыбнулся.  
\- Никогда не приписывай злому умыслу то, что вполне можно объяснить глупостью.  
\- Умная мысль от Шерлока Холмса? – чуть обижено произнес Грегори.  
\- Бритва Хэнлона, впрочем, не нужно, не запоминай, - сделав пренебрежительный жест рукой, произнес детектив. – А Майкрофту передай, что камеры его я сегодня же отключу.  
\- Да с чего ты взял, что я имею отношение к твоему брату?

Но Шерлок не удосужился ответить на этот последний вопрос Грега.

В нетерпении ожидающий любовника Джон уже успел за это время поймать такси и сейчас ждал своего компаньона, нервно постукивая пальцами по обивке заднего сиденья кэба. Шерлок влетел в такси, улыбаясь.

\- Веселишься? – жадно глядя на голую коленку детектива произнес Джон.  
\- Угу. Майкрофт с Лестрейдом.  
\- С чего ты взял? – почти дословно повторил слова инспектора Джон. – Из-за надписи?  
\- Это было послание, Джон. «Большой брат наблюдает за тобой!» - это было для меня. Единственное, что удивляет, так это то, почему Лестрейд согласился.

Джон смотрел на своего любовника, с печалью осознавая, что поведение Шерлока было типичным для «ведения дела», а не для «романтического вечера». Поэтому Джон положил ладонь Шерлоку на колено, а сам решил заткнуть его одному ему доступным способом – поцеловал.

**Позднее в SMS**  
Мог бы и интереснее придумать. ШХ  
О, уже увидел! И как тебе? МХ  
Поздравляю. У тебя хорошая нянька. ШХ  
Кто кому еще нянька! МХ  
Угу, скоро узнаем… кстати, спасибо за камеры. И, Майкрофт, ты же на диете, прекращай таскать конфеты из верхнего ящика письменного стола. Я пожалуюсь на тебя Лестрейду :P ШХ


End file.
